Small Bump
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What if Dean never came to get Sam to go hunting? Sam and Jess are successful lawyers and have decided to try and start a family. Set to the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE. ONE-SHOT
Disclaimer – I own nothing of Supernatural or the song Small Bump. Both of them belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

 _ **Italics**_ are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: OH MY GOSH! HI GUYS – WAVES – SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY – NOT EVEN KIDDING. I NEVER MEANT TO ABANDON MY STORIES – I'VE HAD A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON – BOTH FUN AND PERSONAL. HOPING THIS STORY GETS ME BACK INTO WRITING. MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE.

Summary: AU: What if Dean never came to get Sam to go hunting? Sam and Jess are successful lawyers and have decided to try and start a family. Set to the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE. ONE-SHOT

Rating – T

Genre – Drama/Angst

* * *

Sam Winchester smiled and looked over at his sleeping wife Jess Winchester. They had been married for two years and were successful lawyers – Sam did Pro Bono work, while Jess did animal cruelty law – she was a lover of animals. Unfortunately they couldn't have pets – Sam was allergic to pet dander and both were extremely busy.

Sam gently kissed Jess's belly and ran a hand over her small bump. She would have a baby in four months and the two of them couldn't be more excited.

 _You're just a small bump unborn,  
In four months you're brought to life  
You might be left with my hair,  
But you'll have your mother's eyes  
I'll hold your body in my hands,  
Be as gentle as I can  
But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans  
A small bump in four months you're brought to life  
A small bump in four months you'll open your eyes_

The following morning, Sam made breakfast while Jess got ready for work.

"Do we have names picked out?" Jess asked, kissing Sam's cheek.

"Babe, we need to find out if we're having a boy or girl first." Sam said, smiling.

Jess chuckled and grabbed a bagel, "not looking forward to my caseload today."

"Aww why babe?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I'm dealing with fourteen cats who were left in a house while their owner went on vacation, a horse who was left for dead while she was pregnant and so many other unfortunate cases like that." Jess said, putting butter on her bagel.

Sam's frown deepened, "aww baby I'm sorry."

Jess shrugged, "I'm hoping I don't have to work too late – I made us reservations at Tony's for our anniversary."

Sam smiled a bit, "I can't wait to see my mom and your parents again."

"What about your brother?" Jess asked.

"I haven't seen him since we got married." Sam answered, kissing Jess's belly, "how's our little one doing?"

"Good. I can't believe in four months we're gonna have a baby!" Jess said, looking at her watch, "crap – I gotta go! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Sam called, cleaning up the kitchen. He then went to the nursery and stood in the doorway, looking around.

 _I'll hold you tightly,  
_ _I'll give you nothing but truth  
_ _If you're not inside me  
_ _I'll put my future in you_

 _You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers  
Round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers  
Round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright _

That Friday, was Jess and Sam's anniversary. They went to an Italian restaurant they liked called Tony's.

Sam's mom was the first to arrive. She was in a pale yellow dress and had her hair slightly curled.

"Hi mom." Sam greeted, kissing Mary's cheek.

Mary smiled, "hello sweetie. Hello Jess."

Jess smiled and hugged Mary as her parents entered the restaurant.

"So, when do you find out what you're having?" Mary asked as they ate dinner.

"Tomorrow." Sam answered, holding Jess's hand.

Jess was laughing at a joke her dad had told.

Sam loved the sound of Jess's laugh – he could listen to it all day.

 _Oh, you're just a small bump unknown  
You'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_

 _And I'll hold you tightly,  
I'll give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me,  
I'll put my future in you_

The following day, Sam and Jess went to their OBGYN to find out what they were having.

Jess giggled as the gel was put onto her belly.

Sam smiled and held her hand, "you're not excited are you?"

Jess rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"Congrats you two – you're going to have a baby girl." The OBGYN said.

Jess smiled and kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam smiled, "she's beautiful."

The OBGYN smiled and printed out a picture, "have you two decided what kind of birth you want?"

"Natural." Sam and Jess answered in unison.

The OBGYN nodded, "sounds great. Congrats again."

Jess smiled and watched the nurse wipe off the gel.

Since neither of them had to work that day, they decided to get things for their baby girl.

"I have the perfect name for our little one." Sam said as he and Jess looked at stuffed animals.

"Hmm?" Jess asked, looking at onesies.

"Maddie Rae Winchester." Sam said.

Jess smiled, tears in her eyes, "I love it!"

Sam smiled, "good because I already ordered the name stencils."

Jess kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said, kissing her forehead.

 _You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers  
Round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers  
Round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be all right_

A week later, Sam went to work decorating the nursery, since Jess had to work. He listened to some old rock, for old time's sake when there was a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow and went to answer the door.

On the other side of the door were John and Dean – Sam's dad and brother.

"Your mother told us you're gonna be a dad." John said, hugging Sam.

Sam had a shocked look on his face as he hugged John, then Dean, "yeah um a little girl. What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We came by to see you – we're on break." Dean piped up.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "that's good. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot to do."

"Oh, just because you're Mr. Big-Shot lawyer doesn't mean you can't have a beer with your dad and brother?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "one beer, then I have work and baby stuff to do."

 _And you can lie with me  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep  
I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe_

Sam's worst day came on a rainy April afternoon. He was at work when he got the call – Jess had been carrying a laundry basket downstairs, missed the last two stairs and fell on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" Sam asked the doctor on the other line.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, she lost the baby." The doctor said.

Sam sat on a bench outside the courtroom, feeling like the world was turning upside down, "I'll be right there." He hung up and started crying.

Sam's assistant came over to him when the court went on recess, "Sam?"

Sam wiped his eyes, "I um have to go – Jess is in the hospital."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Everything okay?" Sam's assistant asked.

Sam shook his head, "I'll tell you later – Jess needs me."

The assistant nodded, "I'll take over for you."

Sam nodded and drove to the hospital, which was a half-hour drive from the courtroom. It seemed like the hospital was an hour away.

' _Cause you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers  
Round my thumb and hold me tight  
You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers  
Round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright_

Sam didn't remember parking the car, or checking in with the nurse to find out where Jess's room was – it was like he was in a trance.

Jess cried as Sam held her.

Sam held her, not knowing what to say. He was devastated and rightly so.

A nurse came into the room and examined Jess.

Jess clung to Sam, crying.

Sam fought back tears as he held Jess.

"Why was she taken from us?" Jess sobbed.

"I don't know sweetheart." Sam said.

Jess's parents, Mary, John and Dean came to visit Jess for her short stay in the hospital.

Once Jess was released from the hospital, Sam had a small funeral for their baby – their Maddie Rae Winchester.

Jess clung to Sam as the small group sang Carry On My Wayward Son. Sam gently rubbed Jess's back, tears streaming down his face.

John had made a small headstone and put it where the baby's head was. Sam and Jess decided to have their baby cremated and bury her ashes under a large tree in their backyard.

"We love you Maddie Rae." Sam and Jess said once everyone was gone. They stared at the headstone:

MADDIE RAY WINCHESTER

September 2016-June 2017

RIP ANGEL

' _Cause you were just a small bump  
Unborn for four months then  
Torn from life  
Maybe you were needed up there  
But we're still unaware as why_

Sam and Jess tried again in December and after two tries, they are expecting a boy in four months.


End file.
